Problem: Add. $7.3 + 5.8 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ $.$ ${3}$ $5$ $.$ ${8}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${8}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $1$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7} + 5) + ({0.3} + {0.8})\\\\ &={12} + {1.1}\\\\ &=13.1 \end{aligned}$ $7.3 + 5.8= 13.1$